The present invention relates generally to a cleaning tool, and more particular to a cleaning brush.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cleaning brush 1 which is a portable brush for brushing dust from small goods. The cleaning brush 1 has a handle 2, a movable seat 3 and bristles 4. The movable seat 3 is slidably received in the handle 2 and the bristles 4 are mounted at the front end of the movable seat 3. A pushing button 5 extends from the movable seat and is slidably disposed on the handle 2 for sliding the movable seat 3 in the handle 2. A user can push the pushing button 5 forwards to extend the bristles 4 out of the handle 2 and the user can also push the pushing button 5 backwards to make the bristles 4 move into the handle 2.
However, the conventional cleaning brush 1 does not provide any mechanism to lock the movable seat 2 when the bristles 4 located within the handle 2. Absent a lock mechanism, the bristles 4 can slide out when the user is carrying the cleaning brush 1 or can slide into the handle 2 when the brush is in use. Furthermore, it is hard to hold the handle 2 of the conventional cleaning brush 1 stably when in use.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a cleaning brush, which can overcome the drawbacks as described above.
According to the objective of the invention, a cleaning brush comprises a handle, a movable seat and bristles. The handle has a guiding rail along its longitudinal length, a guiding slot, a button opening communicating with the guiding slot and two locking portions respectively located at opposite ends of the guiding slot. The movable seat mounts the bristles at an end thereof and disposes an upper arm and a lower arm at the other end thereof. A driving button is disposed on the upper arm and has two locking members thereon. The movable seat is inserted into the guiding rail of the handle with the driving button extending out of the handle via the button opening so that the movable seat can be slid freely along the guiding rail of the handle within the guiding slot and the locking members of the movable seat respectively engaged with the locking portions of the handle when the driving button is moved to a corresponding end of the guiding slot.